Restitution
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Used for LiveJournal's 30 Shards. Claim is Sango/Sesshoumaru. A series of 30 oneshots. Personal max is 1k words. AU - SanSess
1. Chapter 1: Drip Drop

**Title:** Drip Drop**  
Theme: **#13, Rain  
**Song: **Vanessa Hudgens - "Drip Drop"  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Warnings:** Um...OOC-ish Sesshy? -hides from rotten tomatoes-  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sango/Sesshoumaru (Series), Miroku/Kagome (Chapter)  
**Words:** 849 (Excluding Lyrics), 1,222 (Including Lyrics)  
**Summary:** A lonely woman, a kind bartender... a meeting that'll change their lives forever.  
**Note:** Also used for Week 145 in LJ's InuYasha Fanfic Contest, Songfic theme.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

--

_Drip drop, drip drop..._

-

_Now only heaven knows_

_How I really feel inside_

_I try my best not to let it show_

_But late at night, In my room_

_I think of you and start to cry_

-

___You know that I'm emotional_

___But still you break my heart_

___Let's make no mistakes_

-

_____We both know that_

_____You're the one responsible_

_____For hurting me this way_

_____Now my tears fall like rain_

___--_

She wiped her face furiously, sobs wracking her body as she walked. It was getting worse. She raised her face to the sky, clouds covering the normally gentle blue. Rain poured from the sky like her tears poured from her eyes. He left her, throwing her aside like yesterday's news. Why'd love always have to go so wrong? She thought he was the one...

She shook her head, lowering it once more. It wasn't him, it was her. She must have done something wrong. Something that upset him so much that he'd go to her. That perfect little schoolgirl, Kagome Higurashi. Clenching her fists at her side, she started sobbing once again.

___--_

_____Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you - Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you_

___--_

He growled quietly, watching from the window. The rain was falling down in buckets! What a lousy day to work. All he wanted was to stay home and read. Instead, he had to come to this infernal place and bar tend, as he always did. What use was all the money in his bank account, just begging to be used, when his father wouldn't even allow him access? No, all of it just went to the hanyou. He shook his head, returning to wipe the counter in small circles. As he stared out the window, a woman with brown hair, her body shaking in sobs, walked by. He realized she was crying, and not only that, but the fool had no umbrella!

He tried to ignore her. She was human, after all. But watching the poor, pathetic brunette, he found himself unable to resist. He stalked toward the door, grabbing an umbrella from the small basket resting near it, and opened it as he walked out. "Miss!" he called out.

She turned back slowly, looking at the silver-haired god in front of her. She blinked. "Yes?" she choked out, her voice cracked.

"Please, come inside," the man urged, walking over to her. He softly put his hand on her quivering shoulder, and lead her inside. He rested the umbrella in its rightful place after closing it, getting some towels and handed them to her, watching as she dried her soaked form off.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her heart was broken, he figured, as her eyes avoided him as much as they could.

___--_

_____It's a quarter after twelve_

_____I know I should be in bed_

_____Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself_

_____I must confess, this loneliness is killing me_

_____I'm so upset_

-

_____How could you break all your promises_

_____Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me_

_____I can not believe the way I fell for it_

_____I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me_

___--_

"Why were you walking out in the rain?" he questioned as he brewed up some coffee for the stranger.

"It's none of your business," was her cranky reply. She didn't want to talk about it, especially to some man she didn't even know.

"You're right. But I would still like to know," he responded, setting a cup in front of her, with cream and sugar a few inches away.

"Well..." She sighed. Why was she giving in so easily? "Alright."

___--_

_____Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you - Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you_

___--_

"Two years ago, I met this wonderful man. His name's Miroku Tenshin, and I thought we were perfect together. It turned out, though, that he was a player. I thought I broke him of that, but apparently... I failed. Recently, I found him in bed with my best friend, Kagome Higurashi. I managed to forgive both of them, but now... well..." She took a deep breath, frowning, before she continued.

"I found her with a huge rock on her hand. When I asked where it came from... she said Miroku. I was so upset, I thought she lied to me. When I went home, the doors were locked, but the car was there. I tried to get him to open up, but when he did, he asked what I was doing there. I told him I lived there, and he laughed in my face. He said he was done with me, and was in love with Kagome now. That's when I ran."

___--_

_____Maybe we were never meant to be_

_____I'm sorry that it took so long for me_

_____To see what's happening_

_____You come around and then it rains again_

___--_

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that, Miss. You certainly don't deserve being treated as such," he responded kindly, his own frown placed at hearing the woman's tale. It was true, nobody deserved to be treated like trash, but that was exactly how this Miroku treated this poor, beautiful brunette.

"Is... is something wrong with me?" she suddenly whimpered. Her brown eyes lifted to meet his gold ones. "Am I ugly? Or do I have a bad personality? Or... or what? I don't understand why he'd do that!"

He shook his head, putting his hand on hers to stop her near-hysteria. "There is nothing wrong with you, Miss. You're beautiful, and I can already tell that you have a very good personality. It is his problem, not yours." For a moment, he questioned why he was being so kind to her. He wasn't kind to anybody, not even paying customers. He mentally shook it off, deciding it was just pity, nothing more.

___--_

_____Drip drop..._

-

_____Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you - Drip drop_

_____When will my tear drops stop_

_____Falling for you? - Tick tock_

_____Steady as a clock, Drip drop_

_____I'm hoping someday soon_

_____I'll be over you_

___--_

She smiled at his kind words, tears brimming in her eyes once more. "Thank you, sir. It's very nice for you to say that. May I ask your name?" she prodded gently.

His hand reached up, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He gave her a small smile. "Sesshoumaru Tsuki. Yours?"

She returned the smile by widening hers, and shook his hand lightly. "Sango Tora. It's nice to meet you."

___--_

_____It's raining, It's pouring_

_____I try hard ignoring these tears_

_____I try so hard, Ignoring the tears_

_____It's raining, It's pouring_

_____I try hard ignoring these tears..._


	2. Chapter 2: Watched Phones Never Ring

**Title:** Watched Phones Never Ring**  
Theme: **#07, Longing  
**Author:** Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (Depending on how you see it)  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Warnings:** Kinda OOC-Sesshy (I think it'll be that way throughout the series), 1st person (present tense) Sango, some very minor sexual content  
**AU/Canon:** AU  
**Pairing:** Sango/Sesshoumaru (Series), Miroku/Kagome (Vague chapter mention)  
**Words:** 738  
**Summary:** She knew she wasn't good enough, but she had to hope.

* * *

I can't believe it. I miss him..._already_.

It all started on a rainy day. I found out that boyfriend had proposed to my so-called best friend. I was only walking to get over it...I didn't even care that I was getting soaked to the bone.

That's when he called out to me.

Kami, he was..._perfect_. His long, silver hair practically glowed, his golden eyes were so full of...well, everything. Just looking at them made me shiver.

He was so kind. He lead me inside, let me dry off...then actually urged me to tell him why I was out in the rain. He was probably one of those types who needed to know it all, but I never cared. I felt the words just spilling out, and before long...I found out perfection's name. _Sesshoumaru._

After that, we talked all night. He was funny, caring, and even walked me home. We traded numbers, then...he left.

I could feel the instant pain at the separation. I wanted someone to be with me while I suffered. But, after I met him, I forgot all about my boyfriend. ...Wait, what was his name again? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Now I'm just laying here. On my bed, staring at the phone. Damn thing..._ring, _won't you?

Then again, they do say a watched phone never rings. Maybe if I took my eyes off it...just a moment...

...Nope. Not working.

Why won't he call me? It's been a week. I thought he at least wanted to be friends. Maybe I was just kidding myself. I'm nothing special, after all. Why would someone so _perfect _want someone so...bland? After all, wasn't that why what's-his-name...Kami, still can't remember...dumped me? Surely that was why. Wasn't it?

**Riiing. Riiing. Riiing.**

The phone!!

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello dear!" Ugh. My _Mother_. Great. So not who I wanted it to be.

"Hi Mom. What is it?"

"Oh, just checking up on you. How's Miroku?"

"Who?" The word spilled from my mouth before I could think of who she was talking about. Not my fault! He's one regular pancake, and Sesshoumaru's...he's a stack with syrup and whipped cream and...holy hell, I'm making myself hungry!

"Who? Sweetie, are you alright? You didn't bump your head did you? Miroku's your boyfriend! What a sweetheart he is, too...you should marry him, honey! He's a great catch!"

Oh,that's his name! Miroku! Wait, great catch? Yeah...for _Kagome_. "Oh, um...we're not together anymore. He broke up with me."

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so sorry! Do you want me to come over there and kick his butt for you? I will, you know!"

"No, Mom. It's okay. Anyway, I'm kinda waiting on a call. Talk to you later, bye, love you." **Click. **Ugh, really. Does she really have to butt in all the time?

_Yes. _Of course she does. Anyway, back to Sesshoumaru...damn it, when will he call?!

**Riing. Riing. Riing.**

Damn her!!

"Mother, what is it now?!" I screech into the phone.

"Mother?" comes the deepest voice ever. Oh kami...it's _him._ "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Sango."

And then I blow it.

"Oh, um, uh...so-sorry, Sesshoumaru! My mother was bugging me and I thought she called back and I had no idea it was you and I'm so sorry!"

Open mouth. Insert foot. Shove it down throat and suffocate. _I wish._

He chuckled. "Relax, it's quite alright. I apologize for not calling sooner--my father made me go off on a business trip the day after, and I have been too tired to call. I just came home, but I _had _to hear your voice again."

Okay Sango, compose yourself.

"Um...r-re-really?"

Idiot.

"Yes, really. Although, now that I have, I realize exactly how much I missed it during the business trip."

Note to self: Be sure to get vibrator after this. Damn!

"Well, um...hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to the carnival? You know, kind of like a...date?"

I could already see his grin. Whether it was cocky or pleased, though, I had no clue.

"I would love that, Sango. I will pick you up tomorrow at three sharp. See you then." **Click.**

Oh kami...how can just his voice turn me on so much? Wait, three? Damn. That means I need to pick out my clothes today. Oh well...I get a date with the _sexiest man alive_!!

--

He grinned, setting down the phone. Their date tomorrow was going to be interesting, he was sure. _Very _interesting indeed.


End file.
